


Just Another Day

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Love By Chance - Fandom
Genre: Hints of aepete, M/M, Or more of ae falling for Pete at first glance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: It was just another day for Pete Pichaya. Well, if you take away being almost run down by a car and being run down by a bike instead, it would have been just another day for him.
Relationships: Tin Medthanan/Pete
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because someone request for a Tin/Pete fic after my last Tin&Pete friendship fic. It was fun exploring on this couple’s dynamics and I would definitely be open to writing more about them if inspiration hits or I have more requests! 
> 
> (To the person who requested an AePete & FighterTutor mix up fic, if you’re reading this, I’m almost done with that request too!)

“Hey!” Ae yelled out, pulling the boy in front of him, away from his thoughts as he barely managed to avoid an oncoming car only to find himself being hit by something else.

Ae couldn’t help but let out a groan when his body made impact on the concrete ground, hissing in pain when he felt his knee grazed against rough surface.

_I guess if God really wants you to get hit by something, he’ll make it happen one way or another._

“Are you driving straight to hell?” Ae continued to yell at the car that simply just drove pass them.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Ae turned his attention to the boy next to him, scolding the latter, “crossing the street without looking.”

Ae looked at his bicycle on the ground, trying to see if there were any damages and praying for none because he knows if there were any repairable damage, Ae won’t be able to afford it right now and that would just suck.

“I’m sorry krab,” the latter apologised, unable to look at Ae in the eyes. He looked at the ground, blinking away the tears that he felt pooling in his eyes.

“Forget it,” Ae said after he was done inspecting his bicycle and concluded that it managed to survive the crash, “how are you anyway? Luckily you were hit by a bicycle. If you were crushed by that car, you would be dead by now.”

Ae slowly stood up to put his bicycle back up when he noticed the latter still on the ground, face scrunched up as he examined his elbow, wincing whenever he moved it the wrong way. 

“Are you okay?” he asked with a hint of worry. Perhaps he was being a little too harsh on the latter. He looked like he was already going to cry from his wound and he said so when the latter attempted to brush it off as a minor scratch.

“Here, I’ll help you,” he offered as he wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulder and slowly pulled him up. But the moment Ae’s eyes caught with the boy’s eyes, he felt his entire world slowing down, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

Before Ae could ponder about the entire exchanged, he felt himself being pushed aside, stumbling slightly.

“What the hell?” Ae exclaimed, looking up to glare at the culprit. But the newcomer barely acknowledged his presence, his back facing Ae, broad shoulders tensed as he placed his arms on the boy that Ae crashed into, examining him from head to toe.

“Ai’Pete! What happened?” the newcomer sternly asked, “I leave you for 10 minutes and you managed to get yourself hurt.”

“What did you do to him? I would think that a Thai Program like you would know how to cycle properly because clearly that’s all you can afford,” the newcomer scoffed, turning around to stare at Ae. His eyes narrowed, stare piercing into Ae’s soul.

Ae took a step forward towards the taller male as he felt himself getting hot at the accusation being thrown at him. He clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to resist the urge to throw a punch at the guy’s face.

“Ai’Tin, that was not necessary,” the other boy - Pete, Ae recalls him being called that earlier, scolded his friend, tugging his arm towards him and away from Ae, “it was my fault. I wasn’t looking at where I was going.” 

“He should have seen where he was cycling,” Tin argued back.

“And he was going to help me up after crashing into me,” Pete refuted, throwing an apologetic glance at Ae, “if you really want, you can go after the car that almost hit me, instead of...”

Pete trailed off, realising he doesn’t know the latter’s name which Ae was more than willing to give.

“Ae.”

“Ae krab,” Pete finished with a smile, “please Tin? Just let it go?”

Pete batted his eyelash, pouting slightly, not letting go of his grip on Tin. Tin stared at Pete, stoic face for a few seconds.

“Please Tin?” Pete continued to softly pleaded, “please?”

Tin glanced up at the sky, eyes closed as he let out a sigh. “Fine, for you,” Tin begrudgingly relented, “can we just head back home and clean up your wound? I don’t want it to get infected.”

“Of course not,” Pete cheerfully grinned back, “now say sorry to Ae krab for being unnecessary rude to him.”

“But-“ Tin protested and if they weren’t in public, Tin would have petulantly folded his arms across his chest and argued more but unfortunately, he had a reputation to uphold.

Pete gave Tin a pointed look, clearly not taking no for an answer. Tin deepened his frown before he turned to look at Ae who was watching the exchange silently albeit confused. “I’m sorry that you almost crashed into my boyfriend and almost got him killed.”

And it took all of Tin’s might not to wince at the slap on his shoulder from Pete who was clearly not in the slightest pleased by that apology. Pete smiled apologetically at Ae, offering a proper apology to the latter.

“I’m sorry for Ai’Tin. He can be slightly...” Pete glanced at the mentioned male who had his back facing the both of them currently, “difficult but don’t take it too personal Ae krab. I’m sorry for not being careful too. If you bicycle needs any fixing, I’ll be more than happy to pay for the damages.”

Ae couldn’t help but soften slightly at the look Pete was giving him. The sincerity in his eyes and the small smile on his face. Ae did all he could do to not visibly gulp at the stare.

Instead, redirected his attention back to his bicycle that was still laying on the ground. “Don’t mention it. My bike have met worst,” Ae reassured, bending down to pick up his bike, “I’m just glad that it didn’t cause  you too much damage.”

“If we can cut the chit chat now, that’ll be great. My  boyfriend is currently about to bleed to death,” Tin cut in, grabbing Pete’s good arm and tugging it towards him.

“Ai’Tin!” Pete yelped at being pulled backwards, “it was nice to meet you Ae krab! I’m sorry about your bike again!”

Pete gave one final wave at the boy who was staring back at him, dumbfounded at sudden interruption of their conversation. Once Pete was done saying his goodbye, he wiggled out of Tin’s grip so that he could walk comfortably beside the latter rather than having to walk backwards and getting dragged across campus. He took a peek from behind his bangs, noticing how Tin was pointedly not looking at him. Pete pursed his lips but decided not to say anything, knowing that probing the latter will only make him withdraw more.

Finally, they arrived at Tin’s car and Pete easily slide into the front seat after it was unlocked. He patiently waited for the owner to enter the car, taking his place behind the steering wheel. Once seated, Tin turned on the engine, allowing the air conditioning to turn on.

“Your arm,” Tin curtly said, “roll up your sleeves and show me your arm.”

Pete did what he was told, using his uninjured arm to grab the small first aid kit that Tin keeps in the front compartment. He passed the necessary medication to Tin who wordlessly cleaned up the wound. Pete tilted his head to the side as he watched Tin took care of his wound with utmost focus and care. The gentleness of his touch was a contrast to the way he was frowning, eyebrows furrowing downwards. And it was this moment when Pete felt himself falling all over again.

Once Tin was done, he placed aside the empty medication bottles, his fingertips barely grazing above the fresh bandage wrapped around Pete’s arm.

“I love you,” Pete murmured softly which didn’t go unheard by Tin.

Tin placed his hands on the steering wheel, looking forward as he refused to look at Pete.

“It seems that that Thai program might have some interest in you,” Tin deflected, a sour taste in his mouth as he recalled the way the other was staring at Pete,  his Pete.

“I love you,” Pete repeated himself, this time more firmly.

“Did you notice the way he looked at you?” Tin continued, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

“Tin.”

“It was as if he just saw his entire world.”

“Tin .”

“He saw his world in you but you’re suppose to be  my world.” Tin wasn’t listening, his mind running in an overdrive at the possibility of someone trying to take away his happiness and that fucking  _ scares  _ him.

“ _ Tin _ .”

The warning tone in Pete’s voice was what made Tin finally turned to the side to look at him. His sweet, beautiful, perfect boyfriend who was looking at him, somewhat amusedly, somewhat fondly and somewhat completely in love with  what , who he was staring at. Pete reached out and gently cupped Tin’s face. All the cold and indifferent facade that Tin always put up to the world slowly melted away at his touch, eventually revealing the insecure boy that Pete met when they were simply just kids. And in his soft and gentle voice, Pete reassured whatever anxious thoughts that was swimming in Tin’s head the moment he noticed the way Ae was looking at Pete when the he was helping Pete up.

“You’re not going to lose me.”

“Promise?” Tin asked, voice small, eyes looking pleadingly at Pete.

Sometimes Pete forgets how sensitive and vulnerable Tin actually is. Too used to seeing the coldness and nonchalant attitude that Tin hides behind when dealing the world, Pete forgets how harsh the world has been cruel to his boyfriend and at the end of the day, Tin is just as broken as Pete is. Maybe even more because he never had the luxury of familial support. But in moments like this, Pete remembers that as much as Tin tries to protect Pete from the world, Pete is doing the same, maybe not in the way Tin does but it was enough.

“I promise.”


End file.
